Secret Love
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: They both knew it was wrong as their lips met, but neither could pull away. Luna/Severus, if you think its wrong then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I would be rich!**

**I really don't know why I wrote this but I hade the urge for this pairing. And found no one had ever wrote anything about them, apart from one I found on myspace about a cross dressing Harry, so I made this. I've been writing about Draco and one of my own characters on polyvore and might put it on here sometime.**

Luna POV

It all started when I sought comfort from someone, anyone. As it was late no one was awake, only one person. I remember everything about that night so clearly.  
Walking as quietly as I could down the large halls I ended up arriving near Slytherin Dungeons, tears were trickling down my cheeks as I whispered out 'hello's to anyone that was there. Quite quickly my voice started getting louder and eventually I heard someone reply.  
"What are you doing out of your dorm?" came the voice. I was amazed to find Professor Snape, dressed in black pajamas, emerge from one of the shadows.  
I couldn't reply as I didn't know myself, instead the tears fell harder.  
"Miss Lovegood, what is the matter?" Professor Snape asked his voice becoming softer.  
"I...can't remember...my...mother's...face." I whimpered desperately trying to remember, but all I saw was a blur. Snape just stood before me wondering what to say.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Lovegood, but I can't help. Do you have a photo of her?" he hushed walking towards me.  
"Only...at home...my..dad...he was cleaning...it broke..." I rambled out. Before I could stop myself I grabbed Snape's cold hand. "I...don't want...to forget...her."  
Quickly, he ushered me into his room. Obviously not wanting anyone to see or hear me. His room was cold and dark, exactly as I had expected it. He sat me down on a chair and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.  
"If you love her, you will never, ever, forget her." He told me, smiling. I had never seen him smile before and it made me feel better.  
"Are you sure?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.  
"Positive." he answered, "I think you better get back to your dorm, Luna."  
At this I shook my head wildly not wanting to go back to the room filled with photos of family that weren't mine.  
"NO!" I demanded, Snape looked me in the eyes as he replied.  
"Fine, stay here, you can sleep in my bed." He said placing the blanket around my shoulders on the floor and laying down on it.  
"Are you sure?" I asked feeling bad that he was going to sleep on the floor.  
"Just go to sleep." he replied smiling up at me.

That was the beginning of our relationship, it started out me just sleeping in his room on nights I couldn't sleep. But soon I started sharing the bed too. We both knew we shouldn't, but no one was ever going to find out. It wasn't like we were doing anything in the bed, just sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual I own nothing yada yada yada.  
Read and Review for my eternal love :) Everything under here(apart from Luna POV) is 666 words.**

Luna POV

I looked at the clock near the bed; carefully I sat up trying not to wake Snape. It was easier said than done. As I finally sat up and stared around the room he wrapped his warm hand around my waist; I looked down at him, he was still asleep and breathing heavily. I felt the urge to kiss his cheek, but resisted, instead sliding out of the bed and wrapping my dressing gown around my clammy body. It was surprising how hot it got near summer. I looked back at Snape before walking out into the corridor and sneaking back to my own dorm, everyone was asleep as I sat on my bed waiting for the sunlight to glimmer through the window.  
Soon enough the rays of sun flooded the room and I hurried out of the room, fully dressed. The halls already had a few people wandering around, as it was Saturday I decided that after breakfast I would go down to Hogsmeade.

Breakfast was quiet apart from a few first years arguing over something, my eyes lit up as I saw Snape enter the hall and glance at me with a quick smile.  
"Is Snape actually smiling?! I didn't think he had emotions." Ron gasped next to me.  
"Ronald, don't be silly, of course he has emotions, everyone does." Hermione scolded him.  
"Apart from Nargles." I interjected only to receive confused faces.  
"Loon- I mean Luna, what the heck are Nargles?" Ron asked not noticing Snape coming closer.  
"Miss Lovegood, detention, I told you before not to talk about those Nargles." Snape hissed whacking Ron over the head with a book as he did. I nodded secretly knowing that I wasn't in trouble.

After breakfast, which was horrible, I headed to Severus' office. He looked up as I walked in.  
"Close the door." He said before looking back down at the sheet of paper in front of him. I silently closed the door and walked towards him wondering what he was doing.  
"Sit." He told me not looking up; quickly I sat and started fiddling with the cork around my neck. Finally he looked up and his eyes smoldered into me.  
"What's the matter Sev?" I asked smiling up at him as he leaned on my desk.  
"It is sir to you, Miss Lovegood." He bellowed sternly. I looked at him in disbelief, what had happened to all the time we had spent together? I watched as he lifted his wand up and I heard the door lock.  
"Don't worry, Luna, there was someone outside the door." He reassured me, cupping my face in his large hands.  
"I was beginning to think a Wrackspurt had got you." I told him staring into his eyes. He chuckled at my statement and took his hands away, "Remind me why I'm here, because I don't believe you would put me in detention for talking about Nargles." I pulled the cork necklace that was hidden under his robes out and waved it around.  
"It is nearly summer." Was all he said.  
"Isn't it great? I'm going to stay with Ginny in the holidays one day." I replied a wide smile appearing on my face.  
"No it is not great." He hushed making my smile disappear.  
"Aren't you looking forwards to summer?" I asked, he shook his head and pulled a chair to sit in front of me.  
"Not really, because this is your sixth year. You aren't coming back." He took his hands in mine, they were shaking.  
"Only if I don't want to." I squeezed his hand.  
"But you don't want to stay for another year do you?"  
"No." I looked down in shame as I said it; slowly he pulled my head back up and gently kissed my lips. He had never kissed me before; although it was wrong it felt too good to pull away from. Soon enough he did, but his hands stayed on my face.  
"I'd stay for you." I hushed breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- If I owned this do you think I would still be living where I live?**

Luna POV

He went back to his own desk and left me sat drawing. I guess it wasn't really a drawing, just a few scribbles around the page. I was still on alert from the war; many of my friends had died, I'd been kidnapped and Severus had suffered at the hands of the dark lord. It was pure luck that Neville had been there; I must remember to thank Neville before we all leave. Truthfully I didn't want to leave everyone behind, but equally I didn't want to stay here. Not that I don't like Hogwarts, it just brought back too many bad memories. I looked up as the now unlocked door creaked open, and in strolled Ginny. Sev looked up as I did too and glared as she walked towards his desk.  
"Professor McGonagall sent me to give you this." She muttered handing him a piece of paper. She watched me doodling as he stared at the note.  
"Thank you, Miss Weasley, you may leave." Sev replied and she fled back into the halls. I looked at him curiously.  
"What is it about?" I asked, tickling my face with the quill. He looked up with glazed over eyes.  
"It's a picture of Harry Potter in his underwear." He told me, which made me burst into giggles. Ginny must've been playing Truth or Dare.  
"Sev, would you like to join me in my quest down to Hogsmeade?" I asked after a minute of giggles. He smiled at me, although he was still smiling from my outburst, at my question and got up from his chair and started walking towards the door.  
"Might as well make it look like you're in detention still." He chuckled and held the door open waiting for me to walk through.

He followed me through the halls and down to Hogsmeade; a few people stared as I skipped along with him trailing behind.  
"Where are we going, Luna?" he asked quietly when he caught up with me.  
"The Three Boomsticks." I replied.  
"I think you mean the Three _Broom_sticks." He corrected; I just stared at him.  
"They must've changed the name." I mumbled as we walked towards it. I stumbled through the door followed by Severus; only a few people looked up. That always got me, although I try very hard to remember people like me there is a little voice in the back of my head screaming 'They don't like you, they hate your guts, they want you to die, listen to me, they despise you'; that was one of the main reasons I opened up to Severus that night, the voice in the back of my head didn't scream when he had appeared from the shadows. I slumped down into one of the chairs and Severus sat opposite me; I swallowed back tears as the tiny voice screamed every time someone looked at me, I grabbed onto my thick locks and tugged at them trying to make it go away, it only made things worse as more people turned to watch me. I could see Severus' concerned face from the corner of my eyes and the screaming faded a little, but as soon as I looked away it started up again. This time a tear escaped from my eyes.  
"Can we leave?" I asked not looking up; I heard him putting his Firewhiskey down on the table then the chair legs scrape on the floor.

He kept asking if I was alright the whole way back to Hogwarts; I never replied once and once inside rushed to my dorm and collapsed on my bed. The sheets scrunched under me, I hadn't slept in this bed the whole year. Breathing in the lemon scent on the pillow the screaming seized and I was left to my own thoughts again. I heard someone enter the room and watched as they sat on my bed. I was always amazed when Ginny snuck through Ravenclaw Common room to get to me; she was the only other person that the voices didn't scream at along with Severus.  
"Hey, Luna, why are you just laid there?" She asked tugging on my leg.  
"Hello, Ginny, I am laid here because otherwise my head hurts." I replied not looking up.  
"You better not be pregnant." She joked poking my leg when I refused to move.  
"How would I get pregnant, Ginny?" I asked playing along with her game.  
"Well, it all starts when a man is drunk and see's a woman in skimpy clothing-"she started.  
"I see you've changed the story." I laughed sitting up to look at her; her hair was wildly swaying as she smiled brightly at me. When it started to get late she snuck back to her own dorm. I pretended to be asleep as the other girls fell onto their beds.

Hoping that the silence of the voice would stay quiet I crept through the halls and smiled to see Severus stood outside the door to his room.  
"One of these days you're going to just wait here all night." I told him as he opened the door and let me wander in. I've been glad that no one ever decided to tell him something in the middle of the night before. I slouched onto the dark green chair, watching as he carefully sat down on the sofa next to me.  
"What was that all about in The Three Broomsticks earlier today?" he asked yawning.  
"Well, don't laugh, but there was a voice in the back of my head screaming at me that no one loved me; it only made it worse when people started watching me. I'm over it now." I replied, I could open up to Severus more than anyone. He looked at me curiously.  
"I have a question too!" I beamed at him, "Why did you kiss me?" even in the darkness I could see his cheeks go red like a school boy that had just been asked out. He was silent as I moved to sit next to him.  
"Because?" I asked still waiting for an answer.  
"Because; I think I love you." He whispered, now my cheeks were red.  
"You think or you know?" I questioned moving closer to him.  
"I know I love you." He answered staring into my eyes. The voice in the back of my head screamed at me again. But this time words of happiness 'He loves you!!!!' I smiled up at Severus and saw a smile tickle the edges of his mouth.

Severus POV

I finally got my feelings out to her. I have always had a soft spot for Luna ever since I first saw her sit alone at lunchtime. No one really loved her and she didn't have many friends yet she had soldiered on. I don't think I would of ever invited her into my room if I hadn't of liked her a little bit. She was different to everyone else; underneath the bright, dreamy, insane outlook was a very wonderful person that people were missing out on.

**As always I love reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own this and I also own that pink fairy over there, oh and the yellow donkey! Don't forget the purple cow...and that green dog...the frog that skips...I could go on for days**

Severus POV

I smiled as I watched Luna half-skip half-walk down the long purple carpet towards me, I had only wanted a small wedding but she had insisted on bringing her own touch to it. I remembered her words from the night before as she carried on towards me in a white dress splattered with paint; 'No one would have beauty if we all looked the same.' The words brought an even bigger smile to my face as she finally reached me. There was hardly anyone sat sharing in our precious memories, as most people didn't like either of us; but the few that were sat were all smiling as brightly as I was. She may have only been 26 and I nearing 50 but age doesn't matter when you love someone; she proved that by saying those 2 tiny words that held my whole life.

"I do." Luna breathed dreamily, after that I tuned everyone else out in the room and just gazed down at her.

Luna POV

Mona was jumping around in the seat next to me after I told her of the news her dad was coming home for the holidays, although she wasn't that concerned about her older sister Prudence. I looked over at Mona, she looked like Severus but had my blonde hair, just like Prudence looked like me yet had Sev's wonderful eyes and jet black hair. Mona acted like me though, might be due to the fact I home school her. You see, Mona, is a squib. I smiled at her as she rushed to the window with a hopeful face.

"Is it them?" I called after her, hearing her foot steps as she ran back I guessed it was and followed her outside.  
"Dad!" she squealed running towards him with her arms spread wide, she may have been 13 but was still a daddy's girl, I rested on the door frame as they all walked towards me.  
"Hey, Mum, had a nice day. You have paint on your dress." Prue commented as she fell into my arms resulting in her top being covered in yellow paint.  
"I missed you, honey." I giggled as she ran into the house, me following behind and catching a glimpse of Severus as I crash landed on the floor next to Prudence. I heard Sev chuckling as Prudence pulled me from the floor.  
"You're hairs going grey, you're getting old." He stated making a stupid face.  
"At least I'm not as old as you, wrinkly" I teased leaning up and kissing his soft lips.

_My black eye guess  
no shirt on  
your all i see  
no place  
your slaps don't stick  
your kicks don't hit  
so we remain the same  
well love sticks sweat drips  
break the lock if it don't fit  
a kick in the teeth is good for some  
a kiss with a fist is better than none  
a-whoa a kiss with a fist is better than none_

I laughed getting out of breath as Severus just sat watching me and the girls dancing around the room in our pj's. I may be 41 but I still have life in me, it's not like I'm old. I started laughing harder when Prudence and Mona pulled Sev from his comfy chair and started making him dance with us. He was hopeless but looked happy enough.

We had these dances every night for the next 2 weeks, sometimes just the girls and other times all of us. I guess you could say it brought us all closer together, not that we weren't before.

Every time Sev was pulled from his seat to dance, but this particular night he looked like he was in pain and kept wheezing. I made him sit down and plonked myself on the chair arm rubbing his back while the girls kept dancing together.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked as he clutched his chest for the fifth time. He nodded but I knew he was lying.  
"Sev, look at me." He looked up and his eyes were wet from tears. I quickly got up and turned the lights back on and the music off.  
"Girls get in the car." I instructed, without questioning they followed my instructions. I trailed behind them with Sev leaning on my shoulder.

Mona sat crying into my chest while I watched Prudence huddled in the corner with her legs tightly against her body. I started crying with them as the healer left. I can't believe Sev's gone. I wrapped my arms around Mona's tiny frame and refused to let them see me crying.

**There is more so just you wait! Reviews are always welcome :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter, and it's very short.**

Severus POV

I watched silently as Luna hobbled down the stony path towards me, her hair was silver and wrinkles lined her skin. For once Van, the son she had been pregnant with when I died, wasn't walking with her. She had finally joined me.

Every day after I had died Luna had visited my grave stone; I had a collection of photos of Prudence, Mona and Van along with flowers, cork screws and letters Luna had written to me. Van looked was the double of me as a boy, but now that he is 45 he looks more like Luna, but with jet black hair. All my children are grown up with their own families now. Prudence has a son called Connor with her husband Scorpius, Mona has 4 daughters Eliza, Mia, Kelly and Jennifer, Van recently got married and Luna is the wonderful grandmother of 8 children.

I stretched out my arm and she placed her shaking hand in mine and collapsed into my arms and cried into my chest. I kissed her head and she squeezed my shoulder tightly as she cried tears of joy.  
"I missed you." I hushed into her hair.

**Awwwwww wasn't that nice. I'm going to do a short series of one-shot thingys about all the memories that happened to Luna and Sev over the years...so stay tuned for them appearing in another story. **


End file.
